1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a fan frame and a heat dissipation apparatus employing the fan frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology continues to advance, it is inevitable that electronic components such as integrated circuits (ICs) will incorporate even larger numbers of transistors and other such components in their construction, and accordingly, these ICs will emit even more heat than before. Thus, achieving a requisite level of heat dissipation in electronic components has become an obstacle affecting their further development.
In order to minimize the effect of high temperatures resulting from the operation of the electronic components, heat dissipation apparatuses are often used. A conventional heat dissipation apparatus generally includes a fan frame with a fan mounted thereon. The fan frame includes an outer frame and an inner frame received in the outer frame. A plurality of electronic components, such as a display card or a plurality of memory banks/cards are received in the inner frame. The fan dissipates heat generated by the electronic components. However, the inner frame is fixed to the outer frame by a plurality of screws. During the assembly of the electronic components, the inner frame is moved relative to the outer frame to a first predetermined position to allow the assembly of the electronic components, and the inner frame is fixed to the outer frame by means of the screws. After the electronic components are assembled, the screws are removed and the inner frame is reassembled to the outer frame via the screws, and the inner frame is retained in a second position adjacent to or contacting the electronic components. As a result, the usage of the fan frame may be bothersome.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.